Broken?
by innocentlife
Summary: it's only a short one so just read it...thanks and please review!it's T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's already six years since we became friends. Every single day was so special for me when I'm with him. Everything was worthwhile._

_He became my light in the middle of darkness, he became my source of happiness in times of distress and he became source of my strength to stay living when in the middle of everything I already want to die. He's special for me but for him I'm just a friend, his best friend. It hurts to know that he has no feelings for me but despite those things I'm still happy for the chance given to me to be with him._

_I love him, but he'll never know it. It will remain hidden but am I going to be satisfied just to be a friend?_

_Mikan._

A sixteen year old lady sat at the side of a sakura tree. She's holding a black notebook and just finished writing something. She heaved a small smile while a faint smile was plastered in her face but the pain was clearly painted in her eyes. Her auburn hair swayed with the dancing wind caressing her face. She was wearing a simple black spaghetti strapped dress which accentuates her pale white skin.

She started to look everywhere. She's waiting for someone, that someone who makes her feel happy and sad at the same time. And not long after a minute there came a raven-haired boy wearing a black polo and pants which accentuated his hot and sexy figure and his alluring crimson eyes. He sat beside the girl while the girl stared at him while he was sitting and smiled at him. He returned it with a small smile.

"You look so different, polka." He said.

"What do you mean Natsume?" the girl gave her an innocent stare. Since the day when they met he already called Mikan, polka except for some instances wherein the tension between then was already really high that's the only time he calls Mikan by her name. But those instances only visits in a blue moon.

"When we met that day, you were still the nerdy and geeky type but now it's different." Natsume said while stretching and preparing to sleep.

"I remember that." Mikan gave out a chuckle.

_**Flashback…**_

_A new geeky student was being bullied by students who were jealous of her. Why? She's smart, a five-star student, possesses different types of alice, and the partner of Natsume._

_They were the fangirls who kicks out the butts of students who get in the way of their Master, Hyuuga Natsume. But it wasn't her fault to be better than them._

_They continue hitting her and slapping her. Blood and red marks are already around her face and arms. She didn't do anything, she just let them do that to her. And then, someone came, her savior. The fangirls hairs were burned, they all ran everywhere and disappeared. There was an awkward silence between the two. Mikan was trembling and was trying to hide her small cries. Natsume knelt down on her level and took his handkerchief from his pocket. He started wiping the blood on Mikan's face. He didn't say anything until he wasn't down with what he's doing._

"_Can you walk?" he stood up and offered her a hand. _

"_Why is he being nice to me? He wasn't the type. And this Natsume in front of me was so much different from the silent, rude and arrogant one. He was more calm and comforting." She thought._

_At first, she hesitated in taking his hand but got it still. Mikan tried to stand but then, her soar foot did not allow her. She had a sprain from the too much impact of the forces of the hits. But she still tried to walk despite the pain killing her. On the other hand, Natsume knelt down in front of her which made her face the back of Natsume._

"_Ride on my back."_

"_No, it's okay. I'm perfectly fine and I can walk." She said and walked as fast as she could. Natsume heaved a deep sigh and catch up with her and got her by his arms while Mikan let out a small shriek and closed tightly her eyes._

_Natsume jumped tree to tree and arrived into a window and pass through it and eventually their already inside a room, his own room. He laid her slowly on his own bed and left her there. On the other hand, Mikan opened her eyes and let out a deep breath for she wasn't able to breathe during the jumping stuff._

_Mikan sat flat on her butt and looked everywhere. He's room was clean. Empressive for a guy to have one, she thought. And then, here comes Natsume with a white box and red cross drawn in the middle. He sat beside her and started treating her wounds. After awhile, Natsume broke the awkward silence between them._

"_Why didn't you fight back?" he said while carefully putting medicine in the wound on her head._

"_There's no use."_

"_What?"_

"_I mean, there's nothing positive that will happen if I fight back. Worst things will become worse." _

_Natsume didn't say anything and started packing again the medicine box, he started to walk and stopped halfway. Crimson met chocolate orbs._

"_By the way, I'm sorry."_

_**End of Flashback…**_

**Mikan's POV**

_It was here, the same place where he first saved me, the first place where I met the real him._

Mikan came back to her senses after reminiscing the day when they first met each other. She looked at Natsume and saw that he was already sleeping. The same aura he had that day, calm and at peace.

_I wish he's always like this. I wish that time stops for a moment to give me time to stare at him and touch his face which I can never do when he's awake._

I looked at him intently and tried to touched his face but-

**End of POV**

"Next week is already the festival ball. Who will be your partner?" He said and slowly opened his eyes while for Mikan, she removed her hand as quick as possible.

"I don't know. I'm not yet thinking about it, how about you?"

"Well, I'll try to ask that person." He said and she nodded but inside her pain was like venom starting to poison her.

"I'll go now, I have something to do. See you in the classroom, Natsume." Mikan started to run while waving her hand to Natsume.

Natsume stayed on his place and heaved a sigh while his bangs covered half of his face.

After

Five

Long

Days

Its two days before the ball. Mikan was one of the students who are preparing for it so their already cramming like hell. She was running here and there to give papers to the other people facilitating and then in one corner, she heard voices of people talking.

"Natsume!"

"What Ruka?"

**To be continued…**

**Oh this is another one and to all who reads my other story I'm having a hard time updating, because it's exams week so please bear with me. Hope you like this. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**And thanks a lot too…**

**Vyxnu ()**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Unlimited19**

**Animeaddict01**

**Unlimited19**

**mikanxnatsume ()**

**Previously…**

_Its two days before the ball. Mikan was one of the students who are preparing for it so their already cramming like hell. She was running here and there to give papers to the other people facilitating and then in one corner, she heard voices of people talking. _

"_Natsume!"_

"_What Ruka?"_

**End…**

"Did you ask her already?" Ruka said and lean against the edge bordering the second floor from the cold ground in front of it.

"Who is he talking about?" Mikan thought. Her heart beating faster every second, she doesn't know why, she's having mixed emotions. The feeling of excitement, fear, sadness, happiness and even hurt. It's all mixed up that she can barely understand her own emotions.

"No." Natsume said it bluntly and with a small sigh accompanying it.

"Why not? You liked her ever since the day you first saw her." Ruka said.

"Who?"

"Don't fool around, Hyuuga Natsume. You liked her…Mikan." Ruka said.

Mikan blushed furiously and almost dropped on her knees. She's having hard time absorbing everything that Ruka said. It was sudden and –

"Who told you I liked her?"

"EH?"

"I hate her…

Everything stopped for Mikan. She doesn't know what to do. She ran as fast as she could, tears gushing out of her chocolate eyes. Her heart was broken into pieces.

"What do you mean?"

"I hate her for making me madly and crazy in love of her." Natsume said it. Ruka didn't say anything while Natsume started walking to the nearest corner which is at his left.

He stopped and picked up something that is kind of familiar to him. A white handkerchief with the pattern of sakura petals. He ran as fast as he could to find the owner of it, he was to out of his mind that he didn't hear Ruka calling him.

He ran here and there to catch up to that person who owns it. He asked every student that he passed by whether they saw her or passed by her but no one saw her.

~o~

Mikan let her feet lead her to somewhere that can make her feel good but it was the only place that she would lastly wanted to go to. It was the Sakura tree who never missed every single thing that happens between her and Natsume. The tree who knew everything from the very start.

"Hey, It's done. My fantasies. He dropped me off." She said while crying and having small hiccups in between words.

While she was talking to the Sakura tree, she missed to sense a person coming from behind her.

"My fear has already come true. The fear that I covered with the secret love I had for him. But you know what, I don't have the right to feel bad, right? He never did say that he likes me. I'm the only one dreaming that one day he can say it to m-

She was cut off by a warm hug from behind her. She knew who the person was. The touched that never fails to make her feel comfortable and safe. And the same touch that made her feel that she's not alone.

"Mikan, I lo-

"No, please don't say it. I know you're just doing this to make me feel better. It's okay, I know from the start that it will never happen. That it's only in my own dreams."

"Listen to me. Please."

"No, please just go." Mikan tried to break the hug but Natsume stayed firm.

"Please Natsume."

"No I'm not going until you're not listening."

Mikan cupped her face by her cold hands and started to cry even harder. Natsume broke the hug and spin Mikan carefully to make her face him.

He carefully touched her hands and took it away of her face. He cupped her chin and chocolate met crimson orbs.

"Stop crying." He said while his face was covered by his rave hair. He started brushing off the trail of tears from her puffy eyes.

"Natsume stop it. You're hurting me mo-

Natsume hushed her by putting his index finger on her lips.

"I know why you ran away." Mikan started to avoid his gaze that makes her feel the pain and hurt.

"Mikan, look at me." He said in a softer tone.

"You heard it, right? But incomplete."

"I hate you…for letting me become crazy over you. It hurt me when you don't fight back and whenever you only write everything about you in that diary. I want you to tell me everything. I want to know you." Natsume started massaging his temple while Mikan was just in a complete shock after his confession.

"Since that day when we met each other, you become the focus of my head. Every night and day, you always blow me off like there's nothing needed to think about just you. Do you know how hard it is to live like that?" He said while staring at her again.

"When you changed I was sad that it wasn't for me but I was also hoping that it was for me."

"Do you think I will change if it wasn't for you?" Mikan said.

There was an awkward silence between them for a second.

"Mikan, I love you."

"But I don't suit you."

"You're not cute; you are the most beautiful person I ever knew. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. If you die I will not cry but I will also die. If only I can do everything for you I wi-

Natsume was stopped by the sudden kiss that Mikan gave him. It was fast but Natsume started another one again.

"Natsume, I love you too."

**To be continued…**

**Okay one more chapter and I'm done. Please post a review. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gakuen alice**

**And thanks a lot to…**

**virginger**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Unlimited19**

**fanpire-over-here**

**Amu-chan ()**

_**Previously…**_

_Natsume was stopped by the sudden kiss that Mikan gave him. It was fast but Natsume started another one again._

"_Natsume, I love you too."_

_**End…**_

It's eight in the morning and the morning before the ball. It's already a day since Natsume and Mikan confessed to one another. And now, the scene is this…

A pissed Natsume Hyuuga in a black polo, a light brown straight cut pants, a pair of black shoes and to top it all the messy hair, the awesome bloody eyes and those earrings that matches everything. (Well, if you still don't get it, because of my description just look at him as a hot guy in this scene, kay?).And a calm Ruka Nogi tapping the head of Usagi. He's wearing a white polo contrary to what Natsume was wearing, black jeans, a pair of white rubber shoes, his a little bit of neat and messy hair, and those calm and soft azure eyes.

Both of them are sitting on a bench in the campus area which gives them some shrieks over here and there by girls and the soft whispers from guys who are really jealous of them.

After a minute or so, Mikan was already there inches away from the spot where the two boys are seated. She was panting from the small marathon she had just to be there in time. Small drops of sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Gomene, -pant- I'm al –pant- most –pant- late." She said while holding unto her knees to keep up to her lost breath.

"It's fine." Ruka said and started to walk pass her to the limousine at her back.

"Arigatou, Ruka-pyon."

"Who told you its fine?" Natsume blurted while his hair covered his eyes.

"Ne?"

"Whatever." He got up and walked going to the car while Mikan follows behind quietly.

He was pissed not just because Mikan was almost late but for the fact that he needs to go with them and pick up Hotaru in the airport.

"Damn! Why do we even need to go with Ruka? He can manage to get her? Ugh! I should be giving polka a nicer 'Will you be my girlfriend' question, right now!" he thought.

Mikan on the other hand, is still uncomfortable by the fact that Natsume is pissed off with her.

"Natsume, is there any problem?" Ruka asked without looking at him but to the window of the car.

"Hn." Was all that he received.

There's an awkward silence between the three. Natsume glanced into Mikan's direction and saw that she was actually sad from what he said.

"Damn!"

"He didn't even bother to look at me. In the first place, I won't be almost late if I didn't have a hard time picking the right dress." She thought and gave out a soft sigh.

She was wearing a white dress with two inches width of straps on her shoulders. Its ends were ruffled inside giving it a curl-like effect. The dress stayed before her knees giving anyone a good view of her slender and pale-white legs. To match it up she was wearing a white wedge closed shoes.

"She looks gorgeous."

Contrary to what Mikan thinks since the minute they rode the car Natsume was already staring at her admiring every single thing that he can see in her.

Her slightly curled auburn hair, the slight make-up she was wearing that suits her innocent features and going to everything that she wears.

She is perfect but not with the sad face.

Ruka on the other hand, noticed every single thing that his best friend was doing. Seeing him like that, he was happy. And it makes the bunny boy happy for his own friend.

"Natsume, it might melt." Ruka said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up, I'm enjoying the view."

Mikan who doesn't know what was going on thought that Ruka was talking about the scenery outside.

"So, are you ready for the ball?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Uhmm…I think I'll be good."

Ruka gave Natsume a smile and saw Mikan who was quite confused of what's going on.

"Oh yeah, we're participating for the ball. And Natsu-." Ruka was cut by Natsume's fake cough indicating him to stop from whatever he's gonna say.

"He's gonna direct our little participation." Ruka said.

"Then that's good, Nat-Natsume-kun." Mikan averted her gaze going to the other window.

"What the-! What's with the formality? I thought- oh right, I'm not yet even telling her to be my girlfriend but didn't we confess to one another already? So that means we're already lovers, right? But- ugh! This love stuff is giving me a headache." He thought.

And then they came inside the airport…

"Hey, I'll just go there and wait for Hotaru-chan, okay? Just wait for us there." Ruka said running. Mikan was about to say something but decided not too since he's too far already.

"Let's sit there." Natsume pointed to the nearest couch on his right. Mikan nodded and followed him.

-awkward silence-

"Hey, are you mad?" Natsume asked.

"That's my line." Mikan said.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being an asshole awhile ago. I just want this day out with-

"With?"

"You."

Crimson met chocolate orbs.

"You look good."

"Thanks, Natsume."

They both stare at one another, admiring each other. And then, Natsume stretched out his hands to Mikan's face and caressed her soft pale skin. She gave him a smile, a genuine one.

"I love you, Mikan."

"I love you too, Natsume."

"Ne, Natsume, I have a question." She said playing with the end of her dress.

"What is it?"

"Am I your girlfriend already?"

Natsume almost fell on the couch anime style.

"Well, you know, because you're not yet asking me so I thought I'm not you-

Mikan's eyes opened wide trying to absorb what's happening.

Natsume gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Mikan?"

Blood started to rush to her face making a tint of red on her face. Her heart started to rise abnormally. She can't explain the happiness, she's feeling right now.

"This is the first time that she called me by my name." she thought.

Everything was like in a big pause waiting for a big answer. She can see his eyes full of sincerity. The words he just told me made her really happy.

Everything is like a dream-

And is unexpected.

"Of course." Mikan said wiping the tears that had formed on her eyes.

"So what's with this small show, huh?" mikan jumped of her seat and they both looked at the person who just startled them.

"Hotaru!" Mikan hugged her best friend who went to America for some business in her inventions.

"I've missed you so much." Hotaru whispered.

"So, I can see that you and Hyuuga-kun are already lovers, huh?" They both broke the hug while Hotaru stared at Natsume.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Approximately, one minute and ten seconds." He said bluntly.

The scene…

Mikan had a blush on her face, Natsume and Hotaru are still on with their composed looks while Ruka was blushing and has an O-shape on his lips.

After absorbing everything and inside the car…

"So, how's America, Hotaru-chan?" Ruka asked with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Its fine, hon." She said while looking at him.

The scene…

Mikan and Ruka have the same reaction of Ruka awhile ago.

Natsume was shocked for a mere second and tried to calm himself again.

Hotaru was just emotionless.

**Flashback…**

_It was the night before Hotaru goes to America. Everyone's having a simple party for her before she heads there. The whole class was there._

_She was sitting in one of the tables while eating crabs, her favourite food. And someone, who's staring at her for centuries now, was seated in a table across her table._

_After half an hour of eating, she stood up and started to go outside to get some fresh air._

"_Ne, Hotaru-chan, can we talk for a moment?" Ruka said._

"_What do you want, bunny boy?"_

"_Well-."_

"_Hotaru, come with me. They are gonna tell you something." Mikan said pulling her out of Ruka's sight._

_Ruka who was left behind just gave out a small sigh and lean on the wall near him._

_After some time…_

"_Where's my prey? Where's the bunny boy?" someone came screaming from inside. Then there it was a raven-haired girl who's really red from all the alcohol, she drunk._

"_I'll eat you alive Ruka!" She said and with her wobbling hand, she tried to punch Ruka but Ruka just got it on time._

"_Hotaru-chan, are you drunk?"_

_Hotaru punched him with her other arm but not hard enough to make Ruka flinch._

"_Haha…I got you." She said and fell right before Ruka._

"_Hotaru-chan, where are you?!" everyone came out of the room and saw themost unexpected thing ever._

_The sleeping Hotaru on top of a blushing Ruka._

"_Ruka, what are you doing to Hotaru?" Yuu asked._

"_What?" Ruka asked._

_The scene now…_

_Ruka was locked up in a room because he was accused of doing something to Hotaru, and Hotaru was still sleeping with her friends in another room._

"_Where's my prey?" Hotaru asked while standing up. And then…_

"_I can smell him, now. Hahahaha!" she run out of the room and looked for Ruka._

"_Did we do the right thing?" Mikan asked._

"_Ruka will be dead." Yuu added._

_Hotaru hung upside down outside Ruka's window and was holding a log of wood. _

"_So, you're there!" _

_Ruka on the other hand, was absolutely shocked anime style._

_Ruka walked up to her and opened his window._

"_What are you doing, Hotaru-chan?" _

_-stare-_

"_Come, inside you might catch a cold." He said while offering his hand to her._

_And then it started to rain not just the simple one but it's a storm._

_Ruka pulled her against him and they both ended up inside the room._

"_Why are you doing that?" _

"_Damn! We need to separate now or else I might not know what I'm gonna be." He thought._

"_Now, we're completely alone. You said you're gonna tell me something, what is it?"_

"_You did that so I can talk to you."_

"_I can't take it anymore. She's driving me insane."_

"_Spill it out."_

_Ruka crashed onto Hotaru and kissed her._

"_I love you, Hotaru."_

"_I love you too."_

**End of Flashback…**

The day went on for our two couples until the most awaited part, the ball.

"Hey, Mikan, are you done?" Hotaru asked.

"The ball will start in thirty minutes."

"Wait, I'm almost done."

Mikan popped out of the bathroom door. Her hair was gone loose but now it was curled on its ends. She's wearing a pink tube gown. Its skirt was ruffled and curled at the ends. And it tights up her gorgeous curves. She's really beautiful. Hotaru on the other hand was wearing the same gown but it was tinted blue. They both wear the same gowns, because of Mikan who wants them to look like sisters.

At the hall…

Everyone was busy talking to one another when Mikan and Hotaru gave a grand entrance on the door. Everything was silent as if giving time for the two young ladies to come was looking at them admiring their beauty. All eyes were looking at them as they enter the hall.

"Good evening everyone. I'm sure you're already excited for this ball. So for us to start here's an opening number from the students of Section B! Narumi announced and everyone clapped.

The lights turned off and then afterwards it revealed Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Tsubasa with them are instruments making them look like a band.

"I offer this song for my girlfriend; she's over there, and for all of you. Enjoy." Natsume said while spotlights turned to Mikan who was shocked at the moment.

The music started and Natsume sung with it.

_You look so beautiful today__  
__When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away__  
__So i try to find the words that i could say__  
__I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away__  
__And I cant lie__  
__Every time I leave my heart turns gray__  
__And I want to come back home to see your face__  
__And I__  
__Cause I just cant take it__  
_

Natsume's mind was filled of her images. Their both staring at each other not minding the people. Everything started to disappear until it's only the two of them.

_Another day without you with me__  
__Is like a blade that cuts right through me__  
__But I can wait__  
__I can wait forever__  
__When you call my heart stops beating__  
__When you're gone it wont stop bleeding__  
__But I can wait__  
__I can wait forever__  
_

He feels every word as if saying it right in front of her.

_You look so beautiful today__  
__It's like every time I turn around I see your face__  
__The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you__  
__When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay__  
__And I cant lie__  
__Every time I leave my heart turns gray__  
__And I want to come back home to see your face__  
__I Can Wait Forever lyrics on __  
__.com/song/English/35078-I-Can-Wait-Forever~__  
__And I__  
__Cause I just cant take it__  
_

She wants to cry not from pain anymore but for the fact that right now she just wants to hug him tight and tell him how much she loves him.

_Another day without you with me__  
__Is like a blade that cuts right through me__  
__But I can wait__  
__I can wait forever__  
__When you call my heart stops beating__  
__When you're gone it wont stop bleeding__  
__But I can wait__  
__I can wait forever_

And then everything started to go back again; the students and everything inside the hall.

_I know it feels like forever__  
__I guess that's just the price I gotta pay__  
__But when I come back home to feel your touch__  
__Makes it better__  
__Till that day__  
__Theres nothing else that I can do__  
__And I just cant take it__  
__I just cant take it__  
_  
Everything is silent letting the song caress their hearts.

_Another day without you with me__  
__Is like a blade that cuts right through me__  
__But i can wait__  
__I can wait forever (I can wait forever)__  
__When you call my heart stops beating__  
__When you're gone it wont stop bleeding__  
__But I can wait__  
__I can wait forever__  
__I can wait forever__  
__I can wait forever..._

Everyone clapped as the band finished their song.

Natsume run unto Mikan. He saw it. She's almost crying but there's still a genuine smile that crept through her face. The smile that touched his heart and changed him.

She hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Natsume."

"I love you too, Mikan."

**Okay I'm done here thanks again…hope you like the ending.**


End file.
